


So about that island

by cascadedEquilibrium



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadedEquilibrium/pseuds/cascadedEquilibrium
Summary: Just a small headcanon for the Blessed Isles. Unless it gets put in future DLCs, I will cling to this.
Kudos: 18





	So about that island

**Author's Note:**

> This is inaccurate to actual Greek myth, but isn't half of greek myth just fanfiction? All joking asides, I hope you enjoy this brain child.

Okay, so let’s start by saying that the Fortune Isles (or the Isle of the Blessed) have been on my mind for awhile. So before I start explaining, I thought I’d just establish a few things. 

I know you don’t have access to Greece post-true ending, but what would happen if a few stray hunters saw Zagreus being taken by the Styx time and time again? At first, they think that Zagreus is a cursed soul forced to live through some odd punishment. Or that he’s a ghost. Either way, they don’t think he’s a god at first. 

This spreads through the village like a wildfire and now there’s a distant village that warns people of a ghost that reenacts his death over and over. 

One day, the same group of hunters plus some new guys all overhear either Thanatos or Hades talk to Zagreus on the surface and mention his godling status. This gets the hunters’ gears rolling and they realize that the ghost was actually a god and that his death and reappearance must hold some divine significance. 

So the Dionysus-Zagreus ruse is sort of up. 

No one manages to actually interact with Zagreus, usually coming too late or way too scared to actually try and talk to Zagreus. But yeah, they now know he exists and he has a somewhat small following after clearing up the whole ghost thing. Later, they go ahead and associate him with reincarnation and get it in their heads that Zagreus must be in charge of that aspect, thus the ‘Isle of the Blessed’ rumor is born. 

Part 2: Zagreus, God of Blood and Reincarnation

As Zagreus is coming up from the river after the latest security run, he sees his father more irate than usual. It was then that the shade tackled Zagreus and went. “Lord Zagreus, let my child reincarnate.”

And Zagreus goes like “What is this??? When did this happen??? Lord Zagreus who???” 

So yeah, while his following was close to none on the surface, this ‘reincarnation’ business spreads like wildfire and the shades try to gain favor from him. The enemies in Elysium become extra zealous and try to ‘prove’ that they’re worthy for reincarnation. It’s kind of like the Pact of Punishment but with the extra cries of “Lord Zagreus, let me live once more”. 

It gets so bad that they tend to overcrowd him while he’s on his security runs and is constantly pestered by shades for a chance at ‘reincarnation.’ 

After a while, they decided to create the ‘Isle of the Blessed’ so that they can take the heat off of Zagreus. And if you know the myths, you can achieve these isles by reincarnating and scoring Elysium up to three times. They might as well tie the rumor to a place rather than a person, right?

You’d think the begging would stop. 

Except it didn’t. In fact, it only fueled the shades. 

The only good thing that came from the surface was that they associated the isle with Hades, Zeus, or even Chronos rather than Zagreus. Still, our favorite boy gets a job there on top of the security runs. Because the power of BS says “Yes, you are the god of reincarnation. Now do it.”

Part 3: The obligatory kidnapping story

Remember that little following? Well, somebody wanted to ensure that they’ll be reincarnated rather than earn Elysium, so the doofus decided to hold Zagreus hostage because hubris. I’d like to think that Zagreus was really weakened after his obligatory fight with Hades so the classic chain and burlap sack was super effective. 

It was all going according to plan. Except the bloke forgot that Zagreus dies on the surface. And Zagreus kicks said bloke in the ass after reincarnating. Heck, even Hades didn’t try and stop him. 

That’s about it. Honestly, it would be amazing to hear any other rendition of the kidnapping story. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this wherever. And you can maybe add more. But I just want to get this out. I hope you enjoyed this little shit nugget.


End file.
